


Stopper

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run, Reita, run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend Nana with the song prompt _It's Not Over_ by Chris Daughtry, as requested.
> 
> Now in Russian as translated by [overdose_00](http://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose_00/pseuds/overdose_00) and can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4580529?show_comments=1#com45949464).

His lungs aren't prepared for this. Between smoking to death in his youth and lazing around in front of the TV, all done the last thirty-something years of his life while living a rock and roll lifestyle that consisted of little to no sleep, he's giving his entire body a shock by suddenly running like he's doing so now, pushing his way through people in a frantic, nearly manic pace. His ribs feel like they're on fire and his side is aching like crazy, but he can't stop now.

He won't. 

  


_He's leaving today, Reita. Didn't say where, but he's got a lot of bags packed for it to be a simple overnight trip. Just thought you should know._

  


He can't imagine it would be because of what happened. It takes a yes from both parties concerned for a break up to be considered an official separation, right? So they hadn't separated at all, in his opinion, seeing as he hadn't agreed to it. Therefore, Kai had no right to just do something like this without telling him first and- _and-_

  


_I'll come back in a few days._

_You don't have to because it's over._

_It's not._

_It fucking is!_

_We're going to be okay._

  


He can feel the bile rising in his throat, but he refuses to pause for a quick breather lest his body gives up completely, ignoring the exhaustion that's creeping on his limbs like numbing poison. Panting raggedly and hastily brushing the sweat running from his forehead down to his eyes with the back of his hand, it almost feels like he's flying down the sidewalk with how fast he's going. 

But it's not fast enough, _come on come on_ \- he needs to get there in time because if he doesn't make it, then he'll spend his entire life running after Kai after he loses him for good. So he has to fucking move quicker and just- 

**_god please let me just I swear from now on_ **

  


And he can't even breathe anymore, inhales raspy and exhales short, muscles protesting with misuse as he cuts through traffic, almost getting hit by a car to the terrified screams of those waiting by the pedestrian. But he can't care about them or anything else, not even himself, dodging death by several inches, hearing nothing but a promise that's waiting to be broken.

  


_I'll always love you._

  


He can see it now, the apartment building the last on this block, and Kai's car is still there. The trunk's gaping wide open and it's loaded, and the sight of it makes him snap as his legs sense his urgency, pushing him to his limit during the final stretch of this marathon. 

His shirt's drenched in sweat and _god_ he's drowning out of water and in a fucking city, but all of that is irrelevant as he tells himself that _he needs to fucking make it, **damn it!**_

  


"KAI!"

He's not sure how he's able to do it, but he manages to stop his insane momentum, hip bone hitting the tail end of the drummer's car painfully. Bending over by the waist with his hands on his knees, he retches and coughs violently, lungs wheezing and body parts feeling like tender pasta being shaken dry with how hard he's trembling. 

"Reita?! What the fuck, are you okay?!"

He looks up gasping and Kai's standing there, gaping and worried and so achingly beautiful that it makes every inch of his skin buzz with want. Hand on his chest and trying to speak in between heaves, he steps forward, knees almost collapsing, but he remains on his feet (for now), _has to and needs to and wants to._

"I'm-I'm sorry! It's-" 

He retches again, the hand on his chest coming up to cover his mouth as the muscles on his throat contract, and Kai steps forward in alarm but he waves him away, not wanting this chance to slip from his fingers. 

"It's my fault! I kn-know that!" 

And he won't stop coughing _for the love of,_ his chest rumbling like a thunderstorm's hiding in there, another gag temporarily taking his ability to speak. But it doesn't stop him, delays him only for a bit as he starts crying **_because-_**

  


_He's so tired_

_And he doesn't want this_

_An empty bed_

_And those lonely mornings_

  


"I can't live without you!" 

It's the perfect time for his knees to give, and they do. _It's okay._ If he has to beg, he will, and he had been planning to right from the start anyway. And as he falls into pieces on the ground, Kai's image becomes nothing but an indescernible blur, but he'll recognize it anywhere in the same way everyone always knows the shape and form of the person they love no matter how it's presented to them. 

"Take me back, I'm sorry... I'll do better... just don't go, please, I'm sorry..." 

And he hasn't cried this hard and this openly in so long, and although he feels like a child at the moment, he can't stop no matter how hard he tries. Because isn't this what people do when they're about to lose everything? They get destroyed and fall apart. 

  


"Reita..."

His face is pressed on Kai's torso, his tears and his sweat drenching the drummer's shirt as fingers run through his scalp, embracing him closer. And his entire body quakes with harder sobs as he shakes his head nonstop, wrapping his arms tightly around a slender waist and not wanting to **_ever_** let it go. 

"I can't, _I can't,_ you can't leave me!"

Kai is laughing above him for some reason, laughing but crying too from the tremors that creak through the sound of his laughter, and when he's prompted by the drummer's hand to look upward by a gentle nudge, he recognizes the dimpled smile he's been missing for weeks directed back at him again. 

"You're being silly, you know. It's the drummer's issue photo shoot so yes, I have to leave."

He blinks at the other's words, sob suspended in his esophagus as soon as its meaning is filtered by his brain, making him narrow his eyes. His mind is completely blank for almost a minute before he finds enough strength to speak again, voice hoarse from too much retching. 

"W-what? But... Uruha said..." He glances behind him and at the trunk of Kai's car as if to emphasize the words he hasn't spoken yet, turning back to him in confusion. "You're not-?"

 _And god,_ Kai's laughing in that loud and beautiful way of his, one of those happy sounds that has a way of making a shitty day of his instantly better, and he can't stop the tears of relief this time even while being told that he has just been tricked. "He probably lied to you, trying to get us to talk." Kai says gently as he crouches down on the ground so that they're eye level. And he's grinning as much as he's crying, irises startlingly soft and loving and **_his._**

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

  


His lungs aren't prepared for this either, but he doesn't mind it this time. Kai kisses him in the same manner asthma smothers the life out of a person suffering from it, but he welcomes the suffocation. 

And like many other things that Reita claims to be his fault, he's also responsible for the drummer ending up late for the photo shoot by two hours. 

  


  


_A message from Reita to Uruha: You better start running because I'm going to kill you, you fucker!_

Uruha smirks as he locks his phone after reading the text he had just received, placing the device back on his nightstand and finding himself a more comfortable position under the sheets. 

"So... do we need good running shoes?" He snuggles against Aoi's warm and naked body as the raven asks this a little worriedly, closing his eyes with a sleepy smile, an arm around a toned abdomen. 

"I triple-locked the front door, don't worry."

Thirty minutes later and he finds out he actually hadn't when an angry voice rips him and Aoi out of sleep with a solid yank to the blanket covering their nude frames.

  


_"Shima you motherfucki-"_


End file.
